Existing landing gears used in freight aircraft have a robust structure to support, at the time of landing, the high impact loads on the ground, especially those landings on unprepared runways, whose ground is irregular. Such structures are based on independent sets of arms to support the wheels, said arms being attached to the fuselage of the aircraft and offering complex and not so effective embodiments, because of the independence of movement of the arms.
In this sense, the difficulty that the aircraft faces on landing on runways with irregular ground, particularly freight aircraft, is true, because the structures of the existing landing gears, particularly the arms to support the wheels, are not synchronized with its motion because of the independence of their movement.
These structures can be better understood in the prior art documents presented below.